


Pet

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, implied wincestiel, more dubcon than noncon but whatever, this is really more lighthearted than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam warns Cas and Dean that the tentacle monster is not a pet, but do they listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Sam told them it wasn't a pet, that the somewhat slippery sentient pile of rose-tinted tentacles Cas cradled in his arms was _not_ a good idea but Dean blew him off and that was that. Sometime after midnight the bunker swelled with commotion, ragged cries coming from Dean's room that Sam pointedly ignored until they woke him up again at six. This time it was Cas screaming hoarse for him and he rushed, found them both suspended in mid-air by more appendages than he could count. Dean was gagged, eyes shut and body wracked with sweat and come and something best described as a transparent goo. There was a slim tentacle curled around his dick and slithering slow, coiling and uncoiling while Dean twitched with obvious oversensitivity, head of his cock peeking out bright red from under the coils. Another arm, this one a little different, wider at the tip, enveloped Dean's balls and rippled around them before it moved lower, buried itself around Dean's ass and his eyes flared open, settling on his brother before sinking shut again. If he was whimpering, moaning, anything around the gagging arm, Sam couldn't hear it and that was unusual.

And Cas, Cas didn't look nearly so fucked out as Dean did. One tentacle curled around his straining abdomen, two more pinned his arms back against the brick wall and...three? Sam counted again just to be sure; it was tough to really tell what was happening but no, he was sure Cas was getting fucked by three arms sliding slick in and out and his eyes were wide open, staring as Sam as he approached tentatively. Cas's dick was untouched, jutting up hard against his body and he really didn't _look_ like he was in distress, not even when a fourth tentacle, thinner around the tip, forced it's way inside while the other three seemed to widen, stayed put so the fourth could do some clever maneuvering.

Sam watched the angel with, maybe, a bit too much interest, leaning closer to inspect the mess on his body. There was a telltale trail of slime nearly everywhere, dripping down Cas's thighs and pooling around the base of his dick, practically squelching out of him every time the smallish tentacle dove in. There was no telling how many times either of them had come already but even the angel was dry through his obvious orgasm, face scrunched up, hissing Sam's name through his teeth while his abs tensed, dick twitched marvelously against him but couldn't manage a drop.

Sam finally saw where everything emanated from, the tiny pile of baby tentacles on the bed, the pet Cas and Dean had so lovingly brought home from the hunt. Sam didn't know what else to do, just sat down beside it, pursed his lips in thought and ran his fingers carefully over the smaller arms. They writhed happily under his hand, spurting out little goo-slicks at the tips nearest him and, from the noises coming from Cas and Dean, elsewhere as well. He bent down, lips nearly brushing the centre of the creature, whispering, “Let's give them a break, okay?” all low and deep.

He waited and nothing happened for a second or two, just the wet sloppy noises and Cas panting like a dog and then everything reeled itself back in somehow, like he'd pushed a retract button. Cas and Dean thumped onto the ground and the pile of tentacles practically hopped into Sam's arms, nuzzled against his bare chest and wrapped slickly around his back in an approximation of a hug.

“Huh.” He eyed the thing, curiously holding it against him, surprised by the warmth it held. He eyed the seriously fucked out men on the ground too, chests heaving in exertion, looking more _done_ than he'd ever seen them, and he'd had them both at his mercy on many occasions. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. He patted the gooey pile on top, softly kicked Dean's thigh on the way out and said, “Come get me in an hour, okay?” before absconding to his room with their new pet.

 

 


End file.
